


The Fan Fiction Discovery - Cockles Big Bang 2016 Illustrations

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen & Misha discover fanfic and what the fans think of them. They read some of it as a joke and are totally offended by what some of fandom thinks they do behind the scenes.<br/>After a while they have a drunk night at the first JIB</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fan Fiction Discovery - Cockles Big Bang 2016 Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

> These illustrations were created for the Cockles Big Bang story, [ The Fan Fiction Discovery ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7062214), by ParkerKelly.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  


  
Sources: [Background](http://the-egg-carton.deviantart.com/art/eggstockHDR0099-466694912) / [Jensen Ackles](http://www1.pictures.zimbio.com/bg/Jensen+Ackles+Jensen+Ackles+LAX+RtOCPXqdkwHl.jpg) / [Misha Collins](http://cdn03.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/03/jensen-jared/jensen-ackles-jared-padalecki-vancouver-02.jpg)  



End file.
